pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Bolton
Ken Bolton (born 1949) is an Australian poet and art critic. Life Bolton was born in Sydney. He studied fine arts at the University of Sydney, where he also tutored. In the late 1970s he edited the poetry magazine Magic Sam and began the small press Sea Cruise Books with Anna Couani. His first book of poems, Four Poems, was published in 1977. In 1982 he moved to Adelaide to work at the Experimental Art Foundation. He has since edited the literary magazine Otis Rush and collaborated with poet John Jenkins on a number of books of poetry. His Selected Poems were published by Penguin in 1992 and he edited Brandl & Schlesinger's Homage to John Forbes. His criticism has appeared in Photofile, Art and Text, Art Monthly and Art & Australia among other periodicals; and Wakefield Press has published his monograph on the contemporary sculptor Michelle Nikou. Writing His 2006 collection At The Flash & At The Baci has been described as "proving to us that Ken Bolton is a prime example of a poet breaking new ground in Australian poetry." Publications Poetry * Four Poems. Sydney: Sea Cruise Books, 1977. * Blonde & French. Sydney: Island Press, 1978. *''Christ’s Entry into Brussels; or, Ode to the Three Stooges''. North Sydney, NSW: Red Press, 1978. *''Two Sestinas''. Coalcliff, NSW: Bier Rhymes with Beer Press, 1980. *''Notes For Poems. Hackney, SA: Shocking Looking Books, 1982. * ''Talking to You: Poems, 1978-1981. Clifton Hill, Vic: Rigmarole Books, 1983. * Blazing Shoes. Hackney, SA: Open Dammit, 1984. * Airborne dogs, (with John Jenkins). Melbourne: Brunswick Hills Press, 1988. * The Ferrara Poems, (with John Jenkins). Adelaide: Experimental Art Foundation, 1989. * Two poems (A drawing of the sky). Adelaide: Experimental Art Foundation, 1990. *''Sestina To The Centre Of The Brain: The collected more sensible sestinas''. Adelaide: Little Esther, 1990. * Selected Poems, 1975-90. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1992. * Untimely Meditations, and other poems. Kent Town, SA: Wakefield Press, 1997. *''August 6th''. Adelaide: Little Esther, 1999. *''Happy Accidents''. Adelaide: Little Esther, 1999. *''Horizon. Newtown, NSW: Vagabond Press, 2001. *''Tiepolo (with Brendan O'Brien). Wellington: Fernbank Studio, 2001. * The Wallah Group (with John Jenkins). Adelaide: Little Esther, 2001. * Nutters Without Fetters (with John Jenkins). Berry, NSW: PressPress, 2002. * Let's Get Lost (with Pam Brown and Laurie Duggan). Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2005. *''Europe''. Adelaide: Little Esther, 2005. *''Three Poems for John Forbes''. Adelaide: Little Esther, 2005. * At The Flash & At The Baci. Kent Town, SA: Wakefield Press, 2006. *''Three Poems''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2007. * The Circus. Kent Town, SA: Wakefield Press, 2010. *''A Whistled Bit of Bop''. Sydney: Vagabond, 2010. *''Sly Mongoose''. Glebe, NSW: Puncher & Wattmann, 2011. *''Lucky for Some: Thirteen poems'' (with John Jenkins. Adelaide: Little Esther, 2012. *''Selected Poems, 1975-2010''. Bristol, UK: Shearsman, 2012. Non-fiction *''Richard Greyson: The life and times''. Adelaide: Little Esther, 1999. * Michelle Nikou. Kent Town, SA: Wakefield, 2005. * Art Writing: Art in Adelaide in the 1990s and 2000s. Parkside, SA: Contemporary Art Centre of South Australia, 2009. Edited *''Tulsa in New York'' (edited with Dick Gallup). Adelaide: Experimental Art Foundation, 1999. *''Homage to John Forbes''. Rose Bay, NSW: Brandl & Schlesinger, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ken Bolton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 9, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Poets of Australia: Ken Bolton - 3 poems at Big Bridge * 2 poems at Sport magazine *Ken Bolton at PoemHunter (11 poems) * Ken Bolton at the Australian Poetry Library (18 poems). * The duck at the top of the stairs long poem ;Prose * The Dark Horsey Form Guide, Archive and Punter's Companion - Critical writing by Ken Bolton ;About * Ken Bolton at the Experimental Art Foundation * Interview at Jacket magazine, 2005 Category:1949 births Category:Australian art critics Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:People from Adelaide Category:People from Sydney Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Sydney alumni